


Belonging

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven wants Castiel back, and they're trying to talk him back to their side.</p><p>Written for the following prompt on Livejournal: Supernatural, Castiel & the angels in heaven, One of Us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Heaven wants Castiel back.

He knows this, because the angels keep talking to him.

They whisper to him, late at night when he's alone, telling him that if he only does what they ask, push Dean into saying yes to Michael, then he can go back. All he needs to do is obey them, and he can be powerful again.

He resists, tries to shut out their voices.

The angels persist. He's their brother, they say. He's one of them. He belongs with them. Surely, they ask, he doesn't think that their Father would want him to leave Heaven like this?

Castiel is not impressed by that. He stopped thinking that his Father cared about him a long time ago. That the other angels even mentioned the idea makes him think that they are naïve.

One morning Dean asks him what he is thinking about. Castiel confesses the truth, that Heaven is trying to persuade him to return to the fold.

Dean asks, perfectly seriously, whether or not Castiel wants to go back.

Castiel is not sure how to answer at first. Eventually he says simply that Heaven is no longer his home. That, as far as he can tell, his _home_ is wherever the Winchesters happen to be.

Dean grins, and tells him that now they know that he's really become one of them.

Castiel says nothing, but privately he thinks that he likes the idea of belonging here, on Earth, better than the alternative.


End file.
